


Re:Punked

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Intelligence Loss, Memory rewriting, Punk TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Xion's feeling a little empty after everything that's happened, and decides to investigate the Old Mansion with Kairi. Little do they know that the Organization's left behind a little present in Ansem the Wise's systems.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Re:Punked

**Author's Note:**

> Poll piece for Week 10.

After everything that happened, it was nice for people to just retreat to their normal lives and try to live out the rest of their days in peace. This was especially the case for Kairi after she had been roughed around by Xehanort and everything that had transpired over the last few years. It was even more the case for Xion, who had been a puppet in the Organization’s schemes for as long as she had been alive. Now that the two of them were freed from all of that, it was time to just unwind.  
  
Well, that would be the case, if not for the fact that Xion didn’t exactly have a life to go back to. She still felt a little empty inside, even after she had gained her own whole heart. She tried to talk to these things with her friends, but they didn’t really know what to say. Even talking to Isa didn’t help out much as he still glared at her with that usual stare of his. She didn’t want to bother him more than necessary, so she thought there was only one proper cause of action…  
  
“So, let me try and get this straight…” Kairi said aloud as the two girls opened up the doors to the Old Mansion that was hidden outside Twilight Town. “You feel empty, and you think Ansem the Wise’s equipment might help you try and find a way to become whole?” Her black-haired friend nodded, prompting the redheaded girl to chuckle a little. “You seem pretty whole to me, Xion. Maybe you should just stop worrying about it so much.”  
  
The former Nobody looked at her friend, smiling softly herself. “Maybe you’re right, Kairi… But I did inherit some of Sora’s stubbornness when I was taking memories from Roxas. I’m going to go through with this, and there’s nothing that’s going to stop me. I’m just happy you wanted to come along. I don’t think I could do it all on my own.” She explained as the two proceeded to go deeper, making a little small talk along the way.  
  
“You’d be fine, silly. You managed to give Roxas a run for his money, I’m sure you’d be able to do great. Besides, who’s even around to stop you? Everyone’s gone! No more Organization XII, no more Heartless, no more nothing! We’re totally safe and sound for once in our lives, isn’t it great?” The spunkier of the two girls laughed, only to stop as they entered the library and saw the mechanical floor leading into the hidden study in the basement… “Geez, that old man really had a thing for the extreme, didn’t he?”  
  
Xion shook her head. “I wouldn’t know. We barely spoke. I only go to know about his plans through Riku, when he was working with him to protect Sora.” She noted as the two descended into the belly of the proverbial beast, her fingers gradually sliding across the strange walls. “Still, his work shares traces of the kind of work Vexen was doing. Not only when he was working on me, but his laboratory in general. He was really smart, but he always seemed to have the wrong head on his shoulders…”  
  
“Being a villain does that to you.” Kairi chimed back, only to stop at the computer in the main part of the basement. “Sora did tell me about this thing, but…” She muttered a little to herself as she started tapping away on the keyboard, smiling a little. “I always was better at these things than he was. Do you have any memories of the time we tried playing video games? How I kept beating him with patience and good effort?”  
  
The black-haired girl didn’t answer, her eyes scanning across the room as she felt a chill run down her spine. “I’m not sure, most of what I got was related to the time he first got the keyblade. There might be a few in the depths of my consciousness, but…” She paused for a moment as her eyes fell upon the computer screen, realizing that something was up. “Hold on. Can you stop typing for just a second?”  
  
“Sure, what’s up?” The redheaded girl replied as she leaned back in the chair, stretching her arms to get a little more comfortable…  
  
Xion tapped the screen, pointing out a familiar symbol to both of them as it darted across the screen. The Nobody Sigil. “I think the old man forgot to check his systems because this looks like he’s been hacked. Maybe the organization kept a close eye on him, and that’s how they ended up hounding Roxas for a while…”  
  
As the two girls continued to muse back and forth with one another, they didn’t notice that the sigil was still running across the screen. The fact that the black-haired Nobody had caught wind of it was going to be her downfall, whether she realized it or not…  
  
“Well, do you think we’ll find what you’re looking for in here? I’m glad you wanted to show me this place, but it really doesn’t look like there’s anything here…” Kairi started to mutter, a little disappointed as she got out of the chair.  
  
Xion frowned. She wasn’t wrong, but she still felt a little unsatisfied. She had just admitted that her behavior was partly based on the memories she had drained from Sora, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t feel annoyed about things not really panning out. It was annoying that she couldn’t feel whole, it was… it…  
  
Hold on, was the sigil always that big? More than that, was it always so captivating? “H-Hey, Kairi… Look at this…” The words that left the former Nobody’s mouth were a little slurred, partly because her mind had already started to melt into paste thanks to the effects of the program displayed on the screen, but it wasn’t enough for the redhead to notice anything out of the ordinary.  
  
“Yeah? What’s the matter, Xion-” Kairi started speaking, only for her eyes to fall on the massive Nobody Sigil. She felt her heart briefly pause as her mind lost all semblance of control over itself. She didn’t realize that she had just fallen for one of Organization XIII’s last and most potent tricks, courtesy of a joint effort between Zexion and Vexen. It was designed in such a way that if anybody besides the great Ansem the Wise ever noticed their little attempt to spy on him, the program would completely wipe their memories clean before inserting new ones that would distract them for a long time. And distract the old man in the process, just to make things even more difficult.  
  
The way the two girls had begun to drool was evidence of the way that their minds were turning into nothing more than a puddle inside of their heads. In fact, their thoughts were liquefying so much that they were quite literally leaking out of their ears, in the form of a trail of pink liquid dribbling down their bodies…  
  
As their eyes slowly but surely started to dim, the program recognized that they wouldn’t be a threat, given the utter lack of thought lingering up above. Once it had processed their current lack of capable thought, the next step was going to being. Instantly, the Nobody Sigil shifted ever slightly as it replicated the shape of the Heartless Emblem, the cornerstone of darkness. And with darkness, a thorough change would no doubt follow.  
  
The Emblem spun and spun, drawing the two mindless girls further into a trance. They weren’t going to need the ability to think for themselves from this point on. All they’d need to do was to serve the darkness. Maybe gather a few hearts if they were really good, that wasn’t a bad idea at all.  
  
As their minds were gradually being filled up with darker thoughts, ones that were in line with the darkness that they’d serve, their memories were being altered to fit those thoughts. After all, they needed to never question their orders, and memories that reinforced those orders would complete everything.  
  
In Xion’s case, those memories were simple. She was still created from scratch, but not to be a vessel for somebody’s memories. No, she was nothing more than a punky bitch without two brain cells to rub together. All she liked was loud music, partying and generally being a nuisance. She wanted to cause havoc everywhere she went, which is why she typically could be seen wielding some sort of bat or anything she could swing, mostly to intimidate but occasionally used for great effect in ransacking idiots in case they ever tried something.  
  
“God, I feel like a massive weight’s been dropped on my head…” The punked girl muttered as she ran a hand through her hair, which was quickly turning into a spiked mohawk. Her clothes followed suit, the simple but effective jacket and skirt combo being torn apart and replaced with a trashy t-shirt that read “READY TO SMASH” and a pair of hot pants that did their best to hold themselves together despite the many ways it had been torn into. It was such a weird kind of fashion statement, but one that fit her new persona thoroughly.  
  
As for Kairi, she wasn’t nearly as lucky. As one of the Princesses of the Heart, she was going to need a much more thorough set of memories to make sure that she would never question anything. So why change that? Why change that she was a princess when she could rebel against that position?   
  
All her life, she had been raised to be a good girl, do as people told her, and be the nicest she possibly could be. Literally seconds after she met Xion as she grew older, however, she realized that being nice just wasn’t going to cut it. The two of them got at each others’ throats over the years, eventually forging a great friendship built on insulting the other until another fight broke out, and whoever won got to order the losing bitch around for the rest of the day. Those were the kinds of memories that now filled her mind and her heart, ones that were interwoven with her status as a princess.. a position that she now loathed above anything else.  
  
“Really, you can actually feel something with that empty dome of yours? Color me impressed.” The redheaded girl scoffed, as her hair was neatly shaved off one side of her head. The rest of her hair flopped off the side of her head, making for a punk aesthetic that matched her ‘friend’. Her outfit wasn’t much better, as the gentle but effective clothes that she had donned for the last adventure were replaced with a tube top that read “PRINCESS BITCH”, a spiked collar that made it clear that nobody was going to own or control her ever again, and the exact same kind of pants as her ‘friend’s. They were a matching pair, one way or another.  
  
Xion grit her teeth as she turned towards Kairi, grabbing her by the collar… only to yelp as she pulled back, blowing on the spots where the spikes nearly sunk into her skin. “I’m not that dumb, you’re just… You’re just a bitch, Kairi!” The simplified punk shouted, huffing as she turned around. “Where the heck are we, anyway? This is some lame-o place to be…”  
  
“Don’t care. Especially not with you around.” Her friend replied before she looked at the Emblem still visible on the screen, licking her lips as her eyes flashed red for just a moment. “Actually, no, I don’t know where we are, but I know what we’re going to make it into. The best place to party in the entire town.” She laughed a little before punching the screen, smashing it and irrevocably denying the two any chance of turning back any time soon.  
  
The black-mohawked punk tilted her head. “How’s it going to be good for that? There’s no place for lights or music or anything. Are you getting stupid or somethin’?” She asked, only to get dragged out of the room by her collar. “Hey! You didn’t ask to do this, lemme down!”  
  
“Shut up and listen closely.” Kairi chimed as she tossed her friend out of the basement hallway, closing the door behind her. “We can make a killer pad out of this place, you know. Just gotta tear it apart and redecorate it, maybe get a few new faces out here so we can have a bit of fun. You know, like we did with that castle you came from. That place with all the dull things that we smashed into paste.”  
  
Xion nodded rapidly. “Yeah, but they kicked us out. And now that you mention it, I’m actually kinda horny…” The stupider of the two darkness-fueled punks muttered as she rubbed her thighs together, sighing. “Damnit, what’s a girl gotta do for some cock?” She whined, only to then be slapped across the face. “HEY!”  
  
“A girl doesn’t have to do shit to get a cock, Xion. You just have to take it. And we’ll take it when we start getting all of the new faces out here. So, are you in, or are you just gonna whine and be useless like always?” The leader of the two girls smirked as she held out her hand, offering her friend a chance to stand up…  
  
The black-haired punk eyed the hand for a moment, letting the slow gears within her head grind and grind until she finally started to see things as they should be. “Screw it, you’re probably right, Kairi. Alright, let’s go get some cock then!” She shouted in defeat as she grabbed her friend’s hand, shaking it as she got back up on her feet.  
  
Both girls laughed and cackled as they ran out of the manor, their new goal lingering in their minds. They didn’t realize that they were going through all of this trouble just to cause a dead old man some issues, or that they were practically going to turn whoever they pulled into the manor into some form of Heartless after they dealt with their hearts, but they didn’t care. They were bitches, and they did anything they wanted to! That’s how they rolled, and that’s how they’ve always rolled!  
  
Their friends would be in for quite a shock once they saw the two of them again...


End file.
